When Sam is Away, Dean Wants to Play
by MacShea
Summary: Post season 7. Dean and Sam don't have the greatest relationship after Dean comes back from Purgatory. Sam is now living a normal life and has to go away on a business trip leaving his wife all alone. Dean comes for a visit and decides to seduce his sister-in-law. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. One-shot.


I sadly watched as Sam packed his bags to leave me again. It's almost impossible to describe how happy I was that it would only be a week...especially this week. The reason being his boss' new secretary. I have never met her, but I loathe her. With the stories Sam has told me, I have good reason to hold her in contempt for possible actions of the future. It's not that I don't trust my husband, I truly do. I don't trust her.

He says she prances about like a cat in heat, and targets any and all moving objects with a dick...and of course, it doesn't help when he adds in that her looks don't hurt either. This is Sam's crafty way of saying she is definitely fuckable.

He thinks I don't know how to read between his lines, but oh how I do. The only thing that saves him is that I also know how loyal he is, to everyone and everything he is involved with...and you know what, I'm glad he shares his thoughts with me at all. Plus, Sam is a terrible liar, so to pull something like that off would be a great feat. It would eat away at him. However, should something like that ever happen -because I won't put it past him- I would forgive him.

"Alright, I'm all packed Autumn."

I stared into space within my thoughts, I heard him, but I was too far off to respond. "Alright what's are you thinking about?" Sam gave me that look, closing up his suitcase. He knew all about my crazy imagination, and what I did to myself if I thought too much about certain things.

"Hmm?" I looked at him mindlessly; breaking from a horrid scene of him and the new office slut...I got a bit carried away. He chuckled lightly, and grabbed hold of my face.

"What's going on in there? Huh?" He looked into my deep green eyes, so filled with worry, and I knew he could see. I would have tried to hide it, but it was a bit too late at that point...

"Nothing," and my laugh confirmed it was a lie...damn that laugh, I can never keep control of it.

"You need to stop worrying. I've been gone for longer."

"I know, it's not that."

He let out a sigh and sat beside me a moment. "What is it then baby? You've got to tell me if you want me to help you feel better. As much as I'd like to be, I'm no mind reader."

"You're real funny. I'm just worked up about this secretary thing. I don't like that she's going." I laughed at the words, realizing myself how silly I sounded.

"Ah, come on now Autumn," he laughed, taking me up in a hug, kissing my forehead, "She's not my type anyhow," he joked, but I didn't find that at all comforting.

"Well, what if she was then?"

He could see that I was more serious now. "Autumn, it wouldn't even matter."

"Would you fantasize about her? Is that who you would think about when you were jerking off? I mean, I don't care...I'm just wondering."

"Oh, bull shit you do care, otherwise you wouldn't look like you were about to be put to death," he laughed, but let it go quickly as I asked again...

"Would you though? Would you think about her?"

"I don't know, probably."

I knew it was true, I mean, who wouldn't, and I'd rather have that then him actually having her; it was just weird to hear. I shouldn't have asked, it's not like it made me feel any better.

"Autumn, look at me." I didn't want to at first, "look at me," he demanded, so I did. "I chose you. I want you baby, trust me. I come home to you, love all over your body, not hers, and not anyone else's. I've never given another woman anything but a thought, and if I did happen to think on her, that's all she'd be, just another thought to get me by until I got home. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, I do...I do Sam." I felt sad now, I didn't want him to feel bad, and I certainly didn't want him to think I had no faith in him. "I'm sorry love; I know you wouldn't do anything." I traced the outline of his face. Coming in close I kissed his lips and he grabbed me tight, pulling me down to the bed...

"Don't you have to leave?" I asked between kisses.

"Mmm...they can wait," he said, frantically undoing his pants...all I could do was laugh.

"Get your pants off, woman," he said, stroking his stiffening cock.

The fact that he wanted a quick fuck for the road was actually a turn on...on top of the fact that he called me 'woman', instead of the ever popular 'baby' was also helping. So, needless to say my clothes were off stat, and I was wet and ready to go. His unoccupied hand slid up to a breast, his other guided his cock into me, as I played through his hair, and massaged my clit. In no time, I was begging him to fuck me harder, which he agreeably complied with.

We settled a moment, I kissed his cheek, and then reality struck him. "Fuck, I really have to be goin' Autumn." He jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I grabbed his bag. A moment later he emerged and I followed him to the door, where he gave me a quick peck on the lips and clamored down the stairs to his car.

"Be careful!" I called to him.

"Will do baby. Be good," Sam chuckled, shutting the car door. I just shook my head with a smile, and watched as he backed down the driveway, out of sight past the trees of our wooded yard. I waited a moment, and heard the honk of his horn. Sam always did that for me if I was awake when he left.

Alone again, but oooh how sweet his returns were. Sam was never too tired for sex. And even when I was it didn't matter, because he would get me so excited, passing his rush of sexual adrenaline onto me. I slumped onto the couch in that thought and the cat appeared out of nowhere. She always showed up at the best moments, like she knew when I needed someone.

"I need to clean this place up Kat," I told her, rubbing behind her ears. It was the customary Saturday departure, and I had nothing to do. Well, that wasn't true, but I didn't feel like doing laundry, or the breakfast dishes, or making the bed...in fact, I loved it unmade. I thought of Sam every time I walked in the room. He didn't mind much either, which is the only reason I left it that way most of the time. I jumped up and stood in the doorway...that messy bed was love...and I jumped into it, enveloping myself in the large fluffy bed cover. I loved Sam's scent, one of the best smells in the world. It was soap, and work, and him, and there was no other thing I could call it but Sam.

The day progressed slowly but surely, and without warning, I realized it was evening. I got up to make myself something to eat, and there was a knock at the door. I thought it strange, as my friends always called before stopping by, and at that they were welcome to enter without knocking, so, a bit puzzled I answered the door.

"Oh, hi Dean." It was Sam's older brother. I hadn't seen him in quite some time, and he was more attractive then I remember. He was very hardened, more so then Sam. A little shorter but had more chiseled features, features that had always attracted me. And that voice of his was much thicker, just a bit deeper. It was like having an amplified Sam around. The only things that were off putting were his manners and his loose habits. He said what he wanted, did what he wanted...never mind the consequences. I can't say that wasn't alluring from afar, but when dealing with it on a daily basis -which I had before when he lived with us- was not so lovely.

"Fall. How've ya been?" We hugged, and he kissed me on the lips, something he had said was 'perfectly fine', as we were in-laws. But of course, being Dean, he always took it to another level, "Where's your other half?" he mocked, pushing his way in.

"He's not here." I closed the door, and eyed him up. He had bags. That was never good.

"Oh yeah, his 'business trip'," he smirked, flopping on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I sat calmly on the opposite chair.

"Oh, what a charming welcome from my favorite in-law."

"Well, last time you showed up with bags, you stayed for close to a year. Remember?" I was hoping that wasn't the case this time.

"Yeah, I do. You two were like rabbits. Damn, I barely got any sleep. You're married now though, so I bet that's changed, huh?" he smirked wickedly.

"Actually..."

He interrupted me. "Knew it. You can't expect much when he's away all the time, probably tired when he gets home too. Poor little Fall."

"Actually, I was going to say that it's basically the same. ESPECIALLY when he gets home. So, I'd be gone by then if I were you."

"Oooh, you're a bit more hostile then I remember. Probably all that sexual tension."

"Does he know you're here?" I ignored his ignorant statement. Although, I did feel a bit tense thinking about that whore on the trip with Sam, having Dean talk in his 'language'...this was going to be a long week.

"Yes and No."

"Mind explaining that?"

"Fuck, you're even cuter when angry. I like it." He leaned closer my way.

"Well, you always bring out the best in everyone Dean."

"Yeah. You think fucking Sam is great you should try me on for size."

"I'll pass. Now, 'yes and no'?" I was trying hard to conceal the fact that his nature was sexy in a bizarre way. He was turning me on.

"Ah, well, he did know I'd be coming, but I wasn't meant to be here 'till next week."

"Why are you early then?"

"To keep you company." There was that wicked smirk again, and it was strange how I knew what he was thinking.

"So am I correct in saying: you knew he wouldn't be here, but came here anyway to 'keep me company.' "

"Yep, I knew he wouldn't really want me here alone with you no matter what he says."

"I can't imagine why." I rose to return to the kitchen, "What makes you think I'd want your company anyway?"

"Trust me babe, you want my company." There was a silent pause, then I heard him close behind me, "you need my company."

"Are you hungry?" is all I could say.

"In more ways then one."

With that I swallowed hard, but continued to do what I was doing. I could feel his eyes burning into my body.

"Why are you wearin' shorts and a tank? Not that I object but it's chilly out there."

"Well it's hot in here, especially when cleaning up."

"Yeah, it's hot in here. I bet it could get much hotter though."

I didn't answer him and turned with two plates in my hand. He moved close to me. "Allow me," he smirked, took them from me, and I grabbed two beers from the fridge because I was gonna need one.

"Oooh, what do you think Sammy would say seeing his pretty wife drinking with his horny brother?" He leaned in close, "And I don't mean stiff in a good way," he laughed at himself.

"Well, if he was here, it wouldn't really be an issue, now would it?"

"No, I mean if he were to walk through the door at this moment. What would he do?"

"He'd probably flip out, at both of us."

"You, really think? Hmm, didn't think he was that unsure."

"Well, you'd be surprised. He would be angry with me for letting you in at all. If we were drinking he'd assume the worse."

"I wonder why that is," he said sarcastically, twisting the beer tops. Mine, then his.

"Why what?" I asked, after taking a long swig.

"Why would he assume the worst from a loyal pussy like you?"

"Well, I mean...come on, it's just a natural feeling, especially when it comes to you. Add beer into the mix, beer you happen to be drinking with his wife...AFTER purposefully coming to his house knowing he wouldn't be home."

"That all has to do with me, not you. I'm thinkin', he's out for weeks at a time some points, right? Right. so, I know for a fact that women are on some, if not all of these trips...waitresses...hotel girls...clients...fellow passengers...fuck, a street walker, whatever. Do you really think he's not screwin', not even once? If even not now, before, at some point?"

"ALRIGHT! Get to the point for fucks sake!"

"Well," he laughed through his beer, "Walking in on us drinkin' behind his back, he'd think you'd done it, 'cause he has." He finished his first beer, "That's a man for ya babe."

"I'm not doing anything behind his back," I answered with a lump in my throat. I'm sure he could tell, my face was flushed, I felt a bit sick. What if Dean was right? What if Sam had went and fucked someone, at some point, even if he wasn't anymore, he still had. I rose with my still full plate...

"What are you doin'?" he was confused.

"I...I'm not hungry anymore. I have to call Sam."

"I wouldn't do that. Grab me another beer."

"Why?"

"'Cause, if he knows I'm here and by some chance, I AM wrong about him fuckin' one, if not multiple girls on his trips, if he hadn't, then he definitely would now."

"No...no, I have to tell him. I don't even care at this point."

"Keep tellin' yourself that," he called to me, as I ran to make the call.

When I returned, Dean had made himself comfortable on the couch. He was on his third beer. "So?" he asked, as I sat beside him. I was quiet a moment.

"He was fine." I think he was; he seemed to be.

"Sure he was," he mocked.

"Would you quit it?" He was so infuriating but that's what seemed to make him more attractive.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes...bad decision. I jumped as I felt something cold against my bare leg. It was Dean's beer bottle and he was staring at me.

"Stop worrying. I just like to fuck with you."

"Too late for that," I half laughed. I was so stressed, and horny, thanks to Dean, and the two don't mix well.

"Just fuck me and get it over with. You'll feel better."

"I can't," I half laughed at how bold he was.

"Pussy," he laughed, putting the empty bottle on the table and turning closer to me.

"Dick," I laughed back.

"Yeah, a big stiff one, too, good stiff. You'd like it."

"Maybe." My imagination was raging like crazy.

"No, not maybe. You want it? I won't tell, and if he happens to find out, blame it on me. I don't give a fuck." He was dangerously close to me; I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I turned to face him.

"I..." His lips latched to mine, and I melted into it. Sometimes he was much gentler then he appeared, but when he touched my leg it was too much. I realized what I was doing, and I pushed him away.

"I can't do this." I jumped from the couch and went in the kitchen, I needed a drink.

"Do what?" He followed me. "You think I want to have sex with you?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. I guess you just wanted to check and see if everything was alright down there."

"You want me to fuck you, don't ya Fall?" he smirked with pride.

"What? No," I half chuckled.

"It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything. You think Sam isn't out there fucking women on his little business trips?"

"What?" I was so taken aback that I didn't know what to think. "I...well...no, I thought you said you were just fucking with me when you said those things? And it's not just sex to me."

"Well, it's still something you should think about, and I'm not talkin' when you're with him. I'm talkin' with me or him with other pussies."

"Could you please just stop saying that shit, ok! And I do think about it, I think about it all the time! "

"What are you so worked up about? I'm just saying."

"Because! Okay, because there's this woman from his office on the trip with them. A new fucking, secretary bitch, that Sam has already talked about, and how she's this and that, and I can't fucking take it, alright."

I stormed out of the room, and slammed my bedroom door. I hated him right now, but it made me want to fuck him more, just to relieve the stress. I had a headache from thinking, and he walked in without knocking. He half lay on the bed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know."

"Well Dean, that's why you don't just go around saying whatever you feel like." I had my hands over my eyes, trying to rub out the pain, when I felt a tingle at my calf. Looking up, his finger was mindlessly tracing over my leg. "Stop that!" and I moved away from him.

"You like it when I touch you, but it scares you, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" I tried not to laugh, and I turned on my side so he couldn't see my face. He moved all the way onto the bed now.

"Tell me, how wet are you right now?" He came closer, and grazed over my bare thigh, "Let me see. It's just a feel, and he'll never know."

His large hand slipped through my thighs, I should have stopped him, but I didn't. My body was on fire.

"I've always wanted to fuck you," he whispered in my ear, and it sent thrills through me, and my pussy began to throb with excitement.

"I never said you could fuck me. I never said anything."

"That's not what you're pussy's saying and saying nothing is just as bad as saying yes." He could feel how wet I was through my shorts, and pulled me towards him. He placed my thighs on either side of his kneeling body, "He doesn't deserve a fine piece of ass like you."

"If you say one more thing about Sam, this stops now." He made a motion of zipping his lips, and removed my shorts.

"Fuck, look at that pussy." He squeezed my pussy lips together, "This is a thing of beauty and look how wet you are. I knew it. You're such a slut. I bet that's why..." Then he stopped himself.

"Alright, that's it." I moved quickly away from him, "You've seen it. You've touched it. You made me wet, big fucking deal."

"Easy," he said.

"No, you take it easy! I'll tell Sam what you've been playing at." I smiled at how stupid that sounded.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," he mocked, rising from the bed, "Maybe I'll call him; tell him how warm your thighs were, how good you smelled, and how sweet your wet pussy was." With that he sucked the fingers he had touched me with, and slammed the door shut as he left.

I stayed in my room, and didn't hear from him the rest of the night. I cried myself to sleep, thinking of how I should have just let him fuck me, and what was Sam doing, and how did I get here, and so many stupid things that had nothing to do with anything.

The next morning, I laid there for a long time until the urge to pee finally took over. I headed for the bathroom, and was greeted with naked Dean and stiff cock, stepping from the shower.

"Damn, sorry," I said, hurrying to close the door, but he stopped me.

"Ho, wait! Tell me, how much bigger my dick then Sam's is?" he laughed, and started stroking himself.

"I'm not doing this," I laughed and went to leave again, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I already know the answer, I just wanna hear you say it."

"No." I was trying to pull away from him, only out of principle, but he was too strong.

"Look at it. You've seen a cock before. Just tell me, I wanna hear you say it." He brought my hand closer to him, and I resisted, "Touch it," he whispered. "And you're still wearin' your wet shorts. I bet that smells lovely," he laughed, and it allowed me to pull away, but I didn't leave.

"Touch it." He smirked that wicked sexy way, and I couldn't resist any longer. I had never touched anyone other than Sam in that way, as he was my first real boyfriend, my first real fuck, and then I married him. I felt a bit left out, because I know Sam had been with a few others and perhaps more in his travels.

He was so hard, and his body was so warm, and thick, and I wanted him in me, on me, everything. He lifted my onto the bathroom vanity.

"Wait," I barely breathed. I was dizzy with excitement, and I didn't want to miss anything.

"Shut up," he said, and kissed my lips. I could feel his cock on my thigh, as he stepped between them.

"You're a noisy fuck aren't you?" he whispered, sucking on my neck, as I already started breathing heavy.

"Yeah," I moaned aloud, and his hands went for my shorts. I couldn't take it much longer.

"Good," he said wickedly, "I like that."

"Wait! Not here," I breathed heavy.

"Yes here, and you know why?" he whispered, pressing himself firmly against me, "Every time you brush your teeth or hair, wash your face. When precious Sammy shaves, you'll know I fucked you here. You're cheeks will turn red, and your pussy will want me, and when he asks why, you won't be able to say a thing."

With that he plunged his steel cock into me with ease, I was so wet, the vanity slippery with my juices.

"Shit, you really are bigger then Sam."

His response was ramming deeper into me and so rough, but I loved it. I removed my top, and I pulled him closer. His mouth engulfed one of my breasts, and then the other as he continued to fuck the hell out of me. He had amazing stamina and sexual grace. I guess that's what happens when you fuck whoever, whenever, all the time.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm cumming...please, harder! Don't stop...don't stop!" I gripped the vanity as a major orgasm burst from me, his huge cock glistening as he pumped in and out of me.

"I'm gonna cum inside you," he breathed, on the edge.

"Yes, do it. Just don't stop!" I moaned from the pleasure.

With that, he flooded my insides with his hot sticky cum. It felt so amazing, and everything lasted so long, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to keep going. I whined my disapproval that the feeling was leaving, and Dean picked me up. He was still hard and kept inside me, what a feat that must have been, but he was so strong. He came to the bedroom door and I pushed it open. Turning, he sat on the bed with me on his lap.

"I'm going to fuck you in Sam's bed. What you think 'bout that?" He slapped my ass hard, and then grabbed hold of it, rotating me on his cock.

"Please don't say his name right now, this is my bed too." I closed my eyes, and tried to think of Sam, just so I wouldn't feel too bad about what I was doing, but Dean didn't make it easy for me.

"That's right. You two share this bed don't you, so the next time you fuck Sam you'll think of what I'm going to do to you here. I'm going to haunt you babe, you're not gonna want me to leave."

I interrupted him, "Stop playing these mind games!" I tried to pull away, but he flipped me under him, there was no escape.

"No, I'm not finished yet. You can't fool me Autumn," he whispered in my ear. "I can feel your pussy throbbing against my cock."

"Just fuck me then, Dean, ok, save the games," but he just continued.

"When Sam's gone, you'll beg me to fuck you. 'Cause I plan on staying awhile, and when he's here, you'll suffer to have me." I plugged my ears, but that only made him pin me down."I'm going to fuck you now."

Holding my wrists together with one hand, he used the other on my legs. Moving them together, pushing them to one side, he slapped my ass hard. The shot rang out, as did my voice...

"Fuck Dean! Do you have to slap me so hard!" Although it did hurt, as the sting dissipated, it left me wanting more.

He smeared our cum mixture over my ass and then over my mouth like a gloss. I licked my lips and he smiled that wicked sexy way, and positioned his hard cock against my ass. "Does Sam fuck your ass?" he asked, slapping me hard again. I only whimpered this time.

"Sometimes," I breathed.

"Does he take it, or do you offer?" He began pushing in.

"Both, but he'll really only take it if I offer." I was scared of having Dean in my ass; I knew he would be rough.

"Well, I'm taking it, offer or no offer." And he slowly pushed in. He was so big, it hurt a little at first, but I did like when Sam fucked me in the ass, so I just tried to relax.

"Take it easy on my wrists Dean," I pleaded, as I accepted him into my ass.

"Are you gonna be a good girl?"

"Yes, I promise." I didn't want to go anywhere at that point anyway.

"Good, get on your hands and knees then, slut." He let me loose and pulled out of me.

"Don't call me that!" though I complied with his request, regardless.

He slapped my ass again and pulled me towards him, gripping tightly to my hips. "Sam's not here babe and when I fuck you, you're a slut, so don't ruin it for me." I decided to shut my mouth and just enjoy everything, as he slowly inched into a heavy rhythm. I tried to hold back from letting him hear my pleasure filled moans as I fingered my pussy, feeling his cock pound in and out of my stretching ass. It was getting harder and harder.

"I plan on fucking you 'till you scream," his breathing was heavy, "So you might as well let it out."

So, I let out one, long, drawn out cry that simmered to a deep steady moaning. He increased his speed to get me going again, and I could feel his balls slapping against me.

"You're a good little slut," he moaned, slapping my ass again, and I gave a cry, "You like that don't you? Little fuck slut." And he slapped me again.

"Yea," I cried out, and he did it again. "Again!" I moaned.

"Good girl, that's what I wanna hear." He slapped me once more, "I'm gonna cum in your ass little cum slut," he moaned.

"Oh God," I breathed as I heard his deep voice let out. His speed increased, as he unloaded deep into my ass I massaged my clit to a finish.

It felt like an eternity before I was completely calmed down. I laid there in cum, and thoughts, and heavy breathing. Dean had fallen asleep beside me, after slowly slipping from me in that last bit of pleasure. At some point, I must have dozed off as well because the next thing I remember was the phone ringing. I jumped up, still naked, and sticky. Dean was gone, but that was of no importance, as Sam's voice was on the other end.

"Hello baby." His voice sent an ache through my body. It choked me up a bit. It only got worse as Dean walked into the room, naked, dripping wet.

"Hey," I said through the lump in my throat. Dean walked towards me, making silent motions, and mouthing to tell him he had left last night if he asked. I waved at him to leave, and turned away so I could concentrate.

"Sorry I didn't call last night. I got tied up with a project." An image of him with that office slut swam through my head, and I got so angry.

"Yeah, that's all right, I fell asleep early last night anyway." I was a bit less upset in the thought of him being 'tied up' with her.

"Oh really. Well how are things going with Dean? He's behaving I hope?" He laughed a bit.

"Yes and No." Shit, that was a Dean response, 'why did you say that!' rang through my mind, he would definitely catch on. I turned to look at Dean, and he scrunched his brow, coming closer. I put up my hand but he just grabbed it, putting it against his cock.

"Oh really? Well, he sure has got to you I see. So, what's he doing to bring out the no in you?"

I pulled away and slapped his arm. He just knelt beside me, with that smirk and he mouthed "you're in trouble". He started kissing my thighs. I pushed his head away, but he took my fingers in his mouth. "Well, you know Dean," I said nervously.

"Yeah. You all right Autumn?"

"Umm...sort of," I breathed, as Dean held my free hand away so he could kiss my pussy lips. He pushed me back against the bed and slid his fingers into me.

"Is Dean getting to you? Tell him to leave then."

"No, no, but I really think." I stopped talking, otherwise I would have let out a cry of pleasure.

"What are you doing?" He half laughed.

"Nothing...nothing." He was increasing speed. "I'm, touching myself, fuck! I'm cumming Sam," I couldn't take it as Dean grazed over my clit, his fingers fucking my pussy as I talked to Sam. It was such a turn on.

"Fuck, way to get me horny Fall. I have to go sit in a meeting too. You're in trouble when I get home."

God, I was now due to be punished by Dean and Sam. If Sam still wanted me after I told him I'd fucked his brother, and I knew that little fingering was only a taste of how Dean was going to punish me. I was getting horny again.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Fucking Dean, however amazing, had got me missing the little things Sam did to accommodate me.

"Me too love. I gotta run. Be good." He laughed, as did I. If only he knew.

"Okay, you too. Don't forget to call me tomorrow." I wondered if he was 'being good'. Maybe he'd confess once I told him about Dean.

As soon as I hung up with Sam, Dean voiced his long awaited complaint. I don't think he ever stayed quiet for so long in his life.

"What the fuck was that?" he smirked and grabbed my thighs.

"Oh please," I half laughed.

"Fuck you're pleases, and thank yous, and politeness."

"Excuse me!"

"I told you to tell him that I had left last night!"

"Well, I don't lie to Sam. If he can't understand, then oh well."

"Oh, you don't lie to your precious Sam. I guess it was some other pussy I fucked last night then right?" He laughed, "Oh yeah, and 'I'm just touching myself Sam', it's not your brothers fingers inside me. That's not lying right?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets home."

"Like hell you are. I don't think so."

"What are you gonna do about it? What happened to the big man, 'Oh, tell him it was my fault, I don't give a fuck!' Where did that go?"

"That doesn't mean shit."

"It means I'm telling him. He should know. If he can't understand that your big bull like self seduced me, then he doesn't deserve to love me like he says he does."

"You're just a little slut, you wanted me to fuck you. And we both know it."

"You're right. I did want you to fuck me, BUT Sam's not going to believe you over me. And like you said, it was just a fuck. It's not like I stopped loving him once you fucked the shit out of me."

"Well then, since you're telling him regardless, and since you've seen the light of a good fuck, go shower, and I'll give you the best pussy licking you've ever had." I tried to kiss him, but he grabbed my face, "No kissing."

"But...kissing makes everything better!" I whined.

"Save your kissing for Sam. This is just sex remember? When I fuck you, I'll kiss you. Now go shower."

I got up and did as Dean said; I was wrapped around his finger now. I didn't even think about not doing what he asked. It was weird. I hurried in the shower, and returned in a towel. This was displeasing to him, and he reminded me so much of Sam.

"I really hope you don't plan on coming in this room with a towel on." He smirked, but I didn't remove it just yet. "Take that fucking towel off. My sluts don't cover themselves up." He sat up to greet me as I came to him. I dropped the towel, "That's better, good girl."

"I did it because I wanted to. Not because you said so," I smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that babe," he winked, "I was thinking."

"Uh oh, everyone run! Dean has an idea!" I laughed.

"Anyway! What if you didn't tell Sam?"

I interrupted, "That's not an option."

He pulled me onto his lap, and I could feel him getting hard against me. "Just listen! If you tell him, he won't let me stay. Then poor little Fall will be all alone with her thoughts when her Sam leaves."

"Well, I..."

He interrupted, pinning me down in front of him."Well listen, I'm gonna have a little fun with your pussy, while you mull it over, and you can let me know what you decide once I'm done." He kissed my thigh, "How's that sound?" he smirked.

"My god, you are terrible!" I laughed, as his lips inched closer to my aching pussy.

I didn't say another word as he tugged on my pussy lips with his mouth, mainly because I couldn't speak, but I wasn't going to stop him. His tongue teased my clit, touching it just long enough to get me wanting more, and then taking it away. I wanted to kill him for that, it was driving me crazy. He parted my lips, and his tongue entered me. Then tracing back up to my clit, He sucked me on and off, then went back down again. I wanted his cock so bad, but he ignored my requests to fuck me. He kissed and sucked hard on my clit again, and I started to cum.

"Please...I'm cumming...please fuck me Dean! I need to be fucked."

He teased my pussy with his fingers, just entering and pulling back out. "I'm gonna tease you 'till you can't take it anymore after that stunt you pulled with Sam on the phone." He just laughed. I sat to reach his face. I was going to break him of this plan. I kissed his lips.

"Dean," I said between a kiss, grazing my hands all over his back and arms. I'm not sure if he ever really stopped and enjoyed being touched during his sexual escapades.

"What?" is all he said.

"I need you to fuck me right now, ok?" I said softly, and tugged on his lower lip with my teeth.

"But I..."

I didn't give him a chance to talk. "No buts, and if you do this for me, I won't tell Sam about any of this. I can convince him to let you stay, too." He grabbed me tight, and interrupted me with a kiss. I pulled away, "But you have to be a good boy when he's here, ok? Sam is too smart. He'll figure it out, and you don't want that, do you?"

"No, I don't." He was softening beneath my touch, and I pushed him over to climb on top.

"So, you'll be my fuck buddy then?" I smirked, sucking on one of his nipples.

"Fuck yes," he laughed.

"Good."


End file.
